Hidden Desires
by SuperSailorDarkness
Summary: Warning: guyxguy meaning hot smexy action between L and Light! If this offends you please leave, if it doesnt then please go ahead and read it!
1. Chapter 1

* Nervously shifts feet * Ummm… hi! Well um… yeah… * scratches back of head *

Light: just introduce the story already!

Hey give me a min! This is only like my second lemon story and I want to do it right! So anyways, welcome! This story was inspired by a thought I had about chapter 5 (which I will explain in chapter 5…. Don't want to give anything away! ^_^) So here you go! Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but flamers will be given to Lord Kira to be dealt with. Lord Kira forever!

L: you mean you support that maniac?

What?! No! I mean yes! I mean…. Look! Lights' naked and he has cake!

L: * runs off *

Anyways…. Oh! Right disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; I am only using the characters for my own sick fantasies….

Warning: This will be a yaoi, meaning boyxboy, meaning two guys loving each other. So if this offends you please leave and go read something less offensive. I will not be held responsible for dummies that don't head this warning. Though it makes me wonder why you are even looking in this part of the site…

________________________________________________________________________

L took a dainty bite of the chocolate cheesecake that sat in front of him, as he stared at the computer screen. It had been several days since he had handcuffed himself to Light Yagami, not completely convinced that he wasn't Kira. If anything he was now convinced that his powers had been passed to someone else. He glanced at the teen sitting next to him, his tan skin tinted a slight blue from the computer. His golden brown eyes scanned the screen in front of him taking in the information on it. His eyes then drifted downward, to look at his clothed chest, a black silk dress shirt and brown dress pants were his choice in clothing. He then turned back to his work, not wanting the object of his eyes to notice his staring.

Wait… what was this? Love? L quickly shook his head against the thought. It was impossible, there was no way he could fall for this boy, the person that had a high possibility of being the first Kira. So then what was it? Lust? That was more logical seeing that Light was incredibly handsome, it was also know to the detective that both female and male admirers asked Light out several times a day. It upseted him a little, that such a feeling could be invoked in him, but it was also slightly exciting. Never having much contact with other humans, having this emotion was a bit interesting.

He took another bite of his cake, then sighed. " There doesn't seem to be any leads right now. I believe it would be best to call it a night." He then swiveled his chair around so he could look at the Task Force. He watched with unblinking eyes as the members nodded in agreement and muttered. L then stood and lightly yanked on the chain connecting him and Light together while picking up the plate that still had some cake on it. "Well then Light-kun, lets go to our room. I'm a bit tired and would like to rest after finishing my cake."

Light stood stretching a little, his shirt going up a slightly and giving L a little peak of the skin undrneth. He swallowed slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up a little, his mind starting to think of a few inappropriate things. "Ok, sounds good to me." The men in the room exchanged goodnights and parted.

When they reached the room L took a key out of his pocket and undid the handcuff on Light's arm, letting the teen the chance to change into his pajamas. As Light did this L sat on the bed, trying to look more interested in his cake, but in realty he was secretly ogling his roommate. He knew that this was an invasion of what little privacy Light had left but he decided that if he never got caught then there was no foul. After Light was once again in his clothes L refastened the handcuff, it was then that he herd a sigh coming form the teen. L cocked his head to the side and looked at him, " Is there something wrong Light-kun?"

Light shook his head as he pulled back the covers, " It's nothing, Ryuzaki…"

L blinked, " You are lying." He stated

"Excuse me?"

"Your nose wrinkles when you lie, and just now it twitched when I asked you what was wrong." L stated, finishing his cake and proceeding to licking the icing and chocolate off the fork. "Please… what's wrong?"

Light sighed again sitting on the bed in a defeated huff, " There's no point in telling you, you know what's wrong, and if I say anything your suspicions of my being Kira will go up."

L finished his examination of his fork and turned his full attention to Light, " You are right in your assumptions. It is now up to…." He paused, placing the plate and fork on the nightstand on his side of the bed, "………..7%" he finished, then settling himself under the covers, and turned so his back was facing Light, ending the conversation.

He felt Light slip under the covers as well, choosing to sleep on his back tonight. Soon the only sound in the room was the sound of Light's even breathing as he was deep asleep. L then shifted so that he was facing the slumbering body, watching with greedy eyes as the youth's chest rose and fell softly. He reached a hand out slowly, tracing a faint line against Light's face down to his chin. Light's eyebrows twitched slightly, but otherwise he was still blissfully asleep and unaware of the insomniacs fondling. L blinked his dark eyes, wishing that he could tell, that he could show the youth how much he admired him…

Suddenly Light twitched unexpectedly causing L to withdraw his hand quickly, he watched in fascination as Light's cheeks started glowing a faint pink color, and he started mumbling incoherent words and moaning every once and a while. L felt his own cheeks warm up as the realization hit him; Light was having a wet dream! He watched intently as Light moaned and twisted in the sheets, giving slight thrusts of his hips every once and a while.

As L watched the boy for a while, an evil thought came to his mind, he watched Light a little more, making sure that he wouldn't wake when he acted on his plan. When it was clear that he wasn't waking, L slowly lowered his hand down underneath the covers. He then snaked his hand down lower, and lower, till he reached his prize. L then quickly dipped his hand down into Light's boxers and grabbed his stiff member. A low moan of pleasure left the younger male, and L's face lit up slightly. He then proceeded to rubbing his hand up and down in a slow pace, squeezing after a few strokes. Light's moans were filling the room, his pants growing shallower, and his trashing more erotic as L increased his actions, sometimes stopping and fingering the slit. Finally with his last thrust he loudly moaned a name, causing L's eyes to widen, " Ryuzaki!!!!!!!" he then spilt himself allover the dark eyed man's hand.

Light sighed his body slowly recovering from the high he was unknowingly helped with, and his face relaxed into a soft smile. L quickly retracted his hand from the now spent boy, his eye's wide in disbelief. "_Light-kun… had a wet dream…about me?"_ he thought, his mind swirling in a mass of confusion. He brought his hand up to his lip and started chewing on his thumb, forgetting about it being covered in cum. "_This… this is just…. I'm going to have do some experiments to see if this is real, if these are Light-kun's real feelings…." _Still not bothering to clean his hand (he would say that it was because he had forgotten in his confused state but in reality, he wanted to taste Light) he laid back down on his side of the bed, deciding to let sleep take him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well… what did you think? This is my first time putting a story on this site and I'm a bit nervous…. So go ahead and tell me what you think ok? Should I keep posting or should I just quit while I'm ahead?

Light: Quit while you're ahead….

Liiiiight… don't be mean… T^T

L: Light-kun I'd be nice to her if I were you….

Light: And why is that?

Cause I can make your life a living hell….

L: She's right… look at what she wrote for a future chapter…

Light: * reads * OH MY GOD!!!!

Remember! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh you people like me! You really like me!! * Cries and holds a golden statue of a pen *

Light: Oh come on this is a fan fiction, not the academy awards…

L: Oh Light-kun let her have her moment….

I was so surprised to find out that there were people reviewing my story so fast! I put it up in the morning and it was getting reviews by the afternoon! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this boosts my confidence!

So that you don't get confused this chapter is about Light's wet dream.

Light: What!? You're going to tell these people the inner working of my mind?!

Why not?

Light: * slaps forehead *

Anyways, a response to your reviews:

Zoey Darsh: Thanks!

Snow-lepard-demon24: don't worry they will be fairly interesting! XD

Lawliet Tenshi: If you want to see torture then wait for latter chapters! It's going to be good! XD

Erian-chan: Sorry… I didn't mean for it to be short… it looks different on my laptop… . Really? You think I had good detail? Thanks! Oh that's a good idea for a story… in a latter chapter L thinks of Light as a desert! XD

Light: You did what now?!

L: I can't help it… you look so good….

Light: L… what are you doing…? No… get away… L… stop it! Ahh!

Ummm…. * grabs camera * go ahead and read the chapter ok? I'm kinda busy right now… * takes pictures *

________________________________________________________________________

_Light slid under the covers, mentally rolling his eyes. There was just no convincing this guy. He lay there, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over him when he felt movement on Ryuzaki's side of the bed. He chose to ignore it feeling his eyes slowly close when the ceiling was suddenly replaced with two big black owl-like eyes staring at him intently. "Ah! Ryuzaki! What do you want?!" Light yelped_

_L looked down at him, unblinking, "I was just wondering if Light-kun was asleep yet," he said innocently._

_Light sighed, "No, I was about to go to sleep before you deiced to interrupted me…" he grumbled._

_L nodded his head, "I see…. Light-kun…" he said hesitantly._

"_What?"_

"_Misa is your girlfriend correct?"_

_Light furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes… why do you ask?"_

"_So that means that you love her correct?"_

"_It's more of a one-sided love, why? What are you hinting at Ryuzaki?" L leaned away from Light, sitting in his usual/ unusual crouch, and started nibbling on his thumb. Light sat up, "What's wrong?" he asked in a softer tone._

_L looked down at his feet, rubbing his toes together in a nervous manner. He looked up in surprise when he felt Light place his hand on his shoulder, looking at him intensely, but also with concern. "Is it because she's a incompetent fool that doesn't have the good sense that she was born with?" he said._

_Light blinked, then laughed softly, "That's one reason I guess."_

"_So are you saying that you would like someone who was on your mental level better?" he then looked back down at his feet._

"_Maybe, I mean I've yet to meet someone like that."_

_L nodded his head, then he looked up at Light, not thinking about the consequences he leaned in and kissed Light._

_Light's eyes flashed wide open, if he wasn't fully awake yet he now was! Ryuzaki was kissing him! His mind froze and he sat there till L pulled back, a bright blush covering his face. "R-Ryuzaki….?" _

"_Forgive me Light-kun… I… I…." he then turned his back to Light feeling tears starting to well in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a shift in the bed, signaling Light's movement towards him, he flinched when two hands were placed on his shoulders and he was spun around, facing the man he admired. _

"_Ryuzaki…." Light said. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Immediately L kissed him back, enjoying the way Light's lips felt pressed up against his. He reached out and grabbed the younger mans pajama top, gripping it tightly in his hands, as the kiss grew more passionate. He then felt Light's tongue at his lips, licking and rubbing, asking for entrance. L opened his mouth happily, feeling the muscle slip in and explore his mouth greedily._

_Finally the two parted ways to take a much-needed breath of air. They looked at each other, breath mingling with each other, and a lustful look in both their eyes. "Ryuzaki…" Light panted. "…We… we have to stop…"_

_Hurt flashed threw L's eyes, "Why!? What's wrong?! Am I that bad of a kisser? I'm sorry, this is my first time and…."_

"_No, no… it's not that. It's just… we need to stop because… if we don't…. I won't be able to stop myself. Ryuzaki…. I want you…" Light said, adverting his eyes away._

_L smiled and kissed Light, "Light-kun… I want you too. Take me…I'm all yours."_

_The words went strait to the amber-haired youth's groin, a small fire starting to grow. He pushed L down into the bed with a growl. He then proceeded to biting, licking and nipping at L's neck._

_L arched his back, "mmm… Light-kun…" he moaned_

_Light raised his head, and panted, "Ryuzaki… the key…"_

_L nodded his hand and reached into his pocket, retrieving the key form it's confines. He then handed it to Light. Light then proceed to unlocking their binds. He then grabbed L's shirt and whipped it off his head in a smooth motion. Light then leaned down and started licking at the insomniac's collarbone, enjoying mewls of pleasure coming from him. He then moved down lower till he got to one of L's nipples. Light smirked to himself as he let his tongue slide out and give the bud a small lick. "Light-kun!!" L yelped. Encouraged by this he took it fully into his mouth, sucking, biting, anything that made his new lover squirm. After doing this for a while, he moved to the next one while his right hand played with the first one, not wanting it to relax away. "Light-kun! Please!" L moaned._

_Light looked up at L, "What, please what my little panda?" he asked seductively. _

"_I-I want you inside of me!" L panted out, blushing like mad at the lewdness of his request. _

"_Your wish is my command" he then ripped off his own shirt and bottoms as L worked out of his pants. When they were both free of their clothing, he placed three fingers on L's lips, "Suck."_

_L opened his mouth and sucked, licking and nibbling on the digits now and then, making Light harder and moaning at the thought of something else getting this treatment. When he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out, then lowering it to the elder's entrance he leaned down and whispered, "This may hurt a little, but I'll make up for it I promise." He then slowly pushed a finger into L's entrance._

_L closed his eyes, the feeling of something going in him, it was strange and uncomfortable. "Mnnn…. Light-kun…" he squirmed, trying to get away from the intruding digit. "Haaaah… it feels weird…. I.. I don't think I like it…"_

"_Shh…. it'll be alright." He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips as he slipped another finger in. He then started moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching the tight opening. After slipping in the third and final finger and stretching for a while, he deemed him ready._

_Light then lifted L's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He then placed his dick at L's entrance and started to push in when L cried out, "Wait!"_

_Light stopped, "Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" L moved his legs off of Light's shoulders and sat up. Light sat back down confusion written all over his face. He watched as L crouched in his pose, blushing like mad._

"_Light-kun, do not mistake me… I still want to do this… it's just that…" his blush got worse. "Light-kun…. I want to ride you!"_

_Light just about had a nosebleed from the ebony-haired man's declaration. "Mmm… that has got to be the sexist thing I've herd in my life." He got into a comfortable sitting position and looked at L with silted eyes, "Come over here you little slut."_

_L smiled and crawled over to Light, wigging his butt a little as he neared his lover, "Yes but I'm your little slut." He purred as he rose himself up over Light's dick. He then started lowering himself on the organ, wincing a little as he felt it slip inside. It was defiantly bigger than three fingers!_

_Light moaned deeply as he was enveloped in a tight heat. "God Ryuzaki! You're so tight!"_

"_Haaaah…. Light-kun…" his head falling back in a pained expression on his face as drool slipped past his bottom lip. "Light-kun…." He then had Light's dick all the way in, "Light-kun….help me…"_

"_Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Has Light-kun forgotten that I am not a girl?" _

_Lights sighed, then grabbed L by his hips and slowly help him up till the tip was the only thing left. Then he pulled him back down making both men grown in unison. "Ryuzaki… so tight… so…good…"_

"_Light-kun…" L sighed as their pace picked up. Soon the room was filled with the sound of slapping thighs, deep groans, and panting breaths. Soon Light couldn't take it anymore, he flipped L onto his hands and knees and started pounding into him like a mad man. "Ahhh! Light-kun!" L cried as his prostate was struck, starts flashing in front of his eyes. "Faster, harder! Light-kun!"_

_Light growled, speeding up and ramming in harder. He felt his end coming so he reached down and grabbed L's dick and started pumping in time with the thrusts. "So close, so close Ryuzaki…." _

"_Light-kun… I'm going to… I'm –I'm…." L couldn't focus on what he wanted to say his eyes closing shut in ecstasy._

_Light leaned down to L's ear, "It's ok, love…. Just cum for me…"_

"_LIGHT!!!" L screamed as he exploded all over the sheets and his chest. Light flowed suit moaning loudly when he felt L's muscles clamp on his dick. He shot himself inside his lover, coating him with his essence. They both fell down onto the bed, reeling in the aftermath of their sex._

_Light rolled off of L and gazed into his eyes, "Ryuzaki… I think… I think I may love you…"_

_L blinked, a small smile forming on his face, "I… I think I love you too Light-kun…" he blushed, he then leaned in and kissed Light gently on the lips. "I've loved you for a while now."_

_Light smiled, and pulled his lover closer to him, feeling the heat radiate off his body. He buried his head into his soft dark hair. He kissed his head softly, feeling sleep overtake him. The last thing he thought as he fell asleep was_ "_I'm the luckiest guy in the world… I've got this amazingly sexy man all to myself_."

Ok, yes I know, it's short…. I'm sorry! * Bows* but don't worry! The next chapter will be the longest yet! I hope…

L: I don't like this chapter…

Light: only because I topped…

That's because I find it really hard to believe that a guy would dream about being on the bottom… I mean… why would you want to be on the bottom? It doesn't make sense to me… I mean if you were a guy having a wet dream about another guy…. If you're a girl then it's kinda understandable…

Light… O.o;;;

L… O.o;;;

Umm… anyways read and review! Maybe by the time I get the third chapter up I'll have removed the foot in my mouth……


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Light: You idiot, by the time you post this it will be past thanksgiving…

What? I can't say 'Happy Thanksgiving' anyways? It's like a belated birthday or something like that.

L: And what of the people that don't celebrate Thanksgiving?

…… then they can tell me what the want me to say "Happy such-and-such" in a review and I'll do it! See? Everyone wins! ^_^

Light and L:….. * both rolls eyes *

Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews! You guys rock! You help me want to keep doing this!

Warning: Slight perverted ness, fighting, and the sense that the author took this chapter and has it word for word form the manga…. O.o;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did there would be so much more LightxL action!!

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Light woke, feeling…. good, he didn't know why, it just seemed that today was going to be a good day. As he slowly opened his eyes, a voice reached his ears, "Good morning Light-kun, did you rest peacefully?" L asked knowing the answer already.

Light looked over at L, a small smile gracing his lips, "Yeah… I did…" he shifted up into sitting position when he felt it. His eyes widened slightly as he felt wetness in his pants. "_What the hell…"_ he thought. Then it hit him, "_Holy crap! I had a wet dream! And it was about…"_ he stopped his thoughts and cold. He then smiled and placed his hands on his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment; "I think I need to shower… trying to find Kira can work up a sweat…"

L nodded, "Yes… and I think it's time I wash my hair. It has been awhile…" he muttered as he reached up and ran his hand threw the black locks. Light swallowed, wanting to run his own hand threw his hair. L then stood up, yanking on the chain slightly. "Well, are you coming?"

Light nodded quickly and climbed out of the bed, flowing L into the bathroom. When they were both in, L pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked his and Light's cuffs. He then placed the cuffs on the sink moving to remove his clothes.

Light's face burned up, "R-Ryuzaki! Wha-what are you doing?!"

L looked up at him, his pants pooling around his ankles, "Undressing… I need a shower too." He brought his thumb up to his lip, and started chewing on it, "Does Light-kun have a problem with nudity?"

"Of coarse not! It's just that… I didn't think we were going to shower together…" he muttered.

"Well we're doing it together, this way I can keep an eye on you and we wont have to take turns. We can get back to the Kira case faster." He then pointed at the teen, "Hurry up, take off your clothes." He then turned and proceed to riding himself of the rest of his clothes.

Light groaned on the inside seeing L's pale ass reviled and out for the entire world to see. "_Ahhh! What do I do!? I want to ravish him so bad… I want to pound him so bad he'd forget all about Kira and only want to be with me…" _he miserably thought. "_Come on you can do this… it's just like gym class, you've showered with guys before and there was no awkwardness there…"_ he thought as he stripped, hope that wouldn't look down and see the erection he was fighting.

The two men stepped into the shower, it being wide enough that the two men could stand in it with their backs to each other and reactive enough water without touching each other. As Light adjusted the water temperature, L took a sneak glance at Light, "_Light-kun, you're such a big boy…I don't know if I'll be able to fit that all in my mouth…" _He thought lewdly, a small smile going on his face.

The two men showered in silence, neither saying anything, both thinking about the other, or trying not to. L reached for the shampoo in silence, squeezing a large amount in his hand. He then proceeded to washing his hair, scrubbing at it fiercely while he tried to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. He was doing fine until some of the soap slipped into his eyes, stinging them. "Oww…." He muttered, rubbing them fiercely.

Light reached up and stopped his hand; "Here… you'll make it worse. Let me help." He then turned L so that his face was in the water. He then slowly brushed the suds out of the way as gently as possible. Soon the soap was gone. Light smiled, "There! All better!"

L looked at Light, and blinked, "Thank you Light-kun…." He was for lack of better word, shocked. He didn't expect this to happen and it was defiantly not helping his little problem. He could feel his cock slowly grow as he stared at the teen, water dripping off his hair and down his chest…. Going lower and lower till…. "I believe it's time to get out. I'm clean, what about you Light?"

Light blinked, "Yeah…. I guess," he watched as L reached and turned the water off. Then the two boys steeped out of the shower. They then made their way over to the towel rack and grabbed two; they then proceed to drying themselves off. Then they slipped on their clothes, Light choosing a dark blue shirt and black dress slacks, while L chose to put on the same white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. After putting on their clothes and the handcuff (Light had to suppress a sigh as L put it on) they made there way to the main room where the Kira case was being investigated.

They quickly set to work, looking at dates, reading charts and other things that would eventually lead them to the mass murderer. As they were working Light noticed that though the day L didn't seem to be as into the case as he usually was, constantly staring off into space, spinning in his chair (as much as the chain would allow of coarse.) This worried the teen slightly, but he didn't have much time to wonder this before his head was wrapped in two small arms, covered in black and his head was pushed against two soft mounds, "Light! Misa-Misa is here!" a voice yelled in his ear.

"Oh, hi Misa…" Light sighed as he rolled his eyes. Misa Amane or better known as Misa-Misa by her fans was the one that had his head in a death grip. She was his self-proclaimed girlfriend and a constant pain in the ass. She would pop up at the most in convenient times, saying that she wanted to go on dates with him, regardless of the fact that he had to work. He pushed the girls arms off his head and turned, smiling a fake smile, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here for our date of course! Remember you said we'd go on one today!" she squealed, causing Light to flinch slightly.

"Oh right…." He said slowly, as he stood. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well…. I was thinking of going to my room for some alone time…." She said slowly, batting her eyelids a bit.

"Ok sounds fun." Light lied, he then looked at the handcuff that connected him to the insomniac on the other end, "Umm… Ryuzaki…"

"Right…" L then stood and looked at the teen, "Well what are you wait for? Lets get going."

"Whaa?! Ryuzaki you're coming too?!" Misa whined frowning at the ebony haired man.

"Well seeing as though I'm chained to Light-kun, yes I am." He then started walking to Misa's room, dragging a bemused Light and an angry Misa behind him.

In Misa's room

Misa sat on a couch in her room, across from Light and L, a small frown on her face. This is not what she had in mind. She wanted to be alone with her Light, she hardly saw him now that he was working on the Kira case. She sighed loudly "This doesn't feel like a date at all…"

L blinked his dark eyes, "Pay no attention to me" he said quietly. He then pointed at the blond in front of him "By the way Misa-san, will you be finishing your cake?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly "Sweets are fattening, no thanks." "_What's with this guy? All he ever does is eat sweets…"_ she thought darkly.

"If you use your head, you can eat sweets without gaining weight though…" he mumbled around the fork in his mouth as he stared at the teen idol, reaching for the said cake, but watching her to see if she would let him have it.

Misa pouted and pointed a dark colored finger at L "Ahh! You're making fun of me again!" _"Stupid man…"_ she thought angrily. Then an idea hit her, causing her to smile sweetly, "_Time to pour on the charm…_" "Fine, I'll give you the cake, so can Light and I be alone?"

L mentally rolled his eyes "_Stupid girl…_" "Even if you're alone, I'll be watching on the monitors so it wont make any difference." He then stood leaning slightly for the cake on the other side of the coffee table across from him.

Light wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him, he was off in his own little world. He was thinking of a certain raven that was attached to his wrist, thinking of doing certain things with him, things that include a bed, the two of them and some whipped cream. His train of thought was broken though when L stood to grab Misa's cake, causing his butt to come into view for the teen to ooggle without drawing attention to himself. "_Oh God…"_ he thought as he swallowed thickly.

Misa's eyes squinted closed in annoyance, "Why are you such a pervert?! Stop these sick hobbies of yours!" God why was this guy so damn perverted?! This was seriously getting on her nerves.

L shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the cake and crawled back into his neutrual position smirking slightly. "_She has no idea how big of a pervert I am"_ he thought. "You may call me whatever you wish but I'm taking your cake." He said simply.

Misa was starting to grasp at straws at this point, she was desperate to be alone with her Light. "Fine then, when Light and I are alone, I'll close the curtains and turn off the lights!" Ha! Take that stupid pervert….

L stared blankly at the girl, "There are infrared cameras too." He said simply as he took a bite of the new cake. "_Hmmm… chocolate cream in the center."_ He thought happily.

Misa furrowed his eyebrows in anger, thinking for a second, then an idea came to her mind. She leaned towards Light, blushing slightly, "Then we'll get under the covers right Light?" she gave him a small wink.

That snapped him out of his daydreaming, no way was he going to get under the covers with her! "Whatever. We have this great facility now, yet you don't seem very into it, Ryuzaki." Light said blowing Misa off and showing concern to L.

" 'Whatever'? Meanie…." The blond cried, why was her Light so mean to her? She just wanted to be a good girlfriend to him…

L picked at the cake in front of him, feeling completely out of it. "Not really… I'm kind of depressed…"

Light raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Depressed?" he echoed.

"Yes…" L said, taking a bite of the cake on his fork. "For the longest time I thought you were Kira," he said around the fork in his mouth. "I'm a little shocked that I was wrong." He could see out of the corner of his eye that he had the teen undivided attention, so he went on. "Well I still suspect you thus the handcuffs… But Kira could control people's actions… meaning…" he said as pieces of cake fell from his mouth. "… Kira controlled you to make me think that you were Kira…Light-kun and Misa-san were both controlled by Kira, everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be a fact…" He then placed his head down on his knees, like a little kid pouting.

"The only thing I don't understand is why the two of you weren't killed…" he looked at Misa and then at Light, "…if you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim…." He then looked down at his feet, a defeated look on his face. "I have to start the investigation over from scratch… we're back at the beginning… If Kira took interest in Light-kun because he had access to police information and then controlled him to make you a suspect in my eyes…" he sighed dejectedly, "… that's a pretty big shock to me… very frustrating…"

Light looked at the older man, a small frown on his face, "…" he then opened his mouth, "Ryuzaki.. with that line of thinking it means that while we were being controlled Misa and I were Kiras…"

"Yes I don't think there any mistake there. You're both Kiras." L said as he looked at both of the teen in the eye. A silence fell over the room; each person looking at the other, waiting for L to continue in his theories. The ebony eyed man blinked then started up again, "The way I see it when you went into confinement, you were Kira. And then the killings stopped, up until then it makes sense that you were Kira, but after two weeks the killing resumed… based on that my thinking is that… Kira's power passes from person to person. The second Kira's video even mentioned that the power could be shared…"

Light leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, "That's an interesting theory, but if that is the case, then catching Kira will be difficult."

L sighed again " Yes… that's why I'm depressed…" he stared at his now cool coffee thinking deeply. "You control someone and use them to kill the criminals then when that person is caught, you transfer the power to someone else and the first person loses all their memories… that would make capture impossible…"

"But that's not definite yet, there are too many things that we don't understand about Kira right now." He gave L a small smile, "Come on show some energy." He placed his hand on the insomniac's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in support.

L moved his shoulder causing the hand to fall off his shoulder, "Energy…" he muttered. He then took his index finger and placed it on his bottom lip, "I'm just not feeling it, why even bother…" Light looked at L feeling a twinge of anger bubbling up in him. " Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger, don't you agree? I've thought I was going to die so many times already…." He sighed not noticing the teen stand up beside him.

When Light was at his full height he looked down at L, anger now coursing though his body, "Ryuzaki…." He said simply, causing L to look at him in confusion. Light then reeled his fist back and slammed his fist into the side of the raven's face, causing him to go flying head over heals across the room.

Misa gasped loudly and placed her hands over her mouth in shock, " Light what are…?!"

After landing ungracefully on his face he rolled into a normal sitting position (meaning the way any normal person would sit) and simply said "Ouch..."

Light glared at L, "Don't be ridiculous! Just because I'm not the true Kira… Just because you were wrong you want to give up?! You gonna sulk like a baby?!" what was the deal? He couldn't believe this, the great L was giving up!

L wiped at his face, swiping at the small trail of blood that was flowing out of the cut on his lip. "I may have worded it poorly but… I'm saying that continuing this isn't going to get us anywhere good so maybe we should stop…"

"What are you talking about? Unless we chase him there's no way we'll catch Kira! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to his execution?!" Light yelled. He then reached forward and grabbed L by his shirt, pulling him up to his face. "The police the FBI agents, TV announcers, how many people do you think have been victimized? You're the one who put Misa and me in confinement!!"

L lowered his head, his bangs so that they hid his face, "I understand that…." L started off "… but whatever the reason…" he then lashed out with his foot, smashing it against the teens face and sent him flying. "Once is once!"

Misa had at this point ran to a corner for cover, she stood in shock thinking to herself, " _Once is once_…?"

L glared at Light, "It's not just that my reasoning was wrong…. It's the fact that the case can't be solved as 'Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira.' So I'm a little disappointed. I'm human, that's not allowed?"

"No it's not." Light bit out as he slowly got to his feet. " The way you talk, it's like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira." He looked at the insomniac, anger flashing in his eyes.

L crouched in a fighting position, ready for the next blow; "Not satisfied unless you're Kira…..?" He muttered, "Yes that may be true… I have just realized something…. I wanted you to be Kira…" he was then broken off by Light slamming his fist in his face, stopping him in his sentence.

This then led to the two boys kicking, and punching each other senseless. This kept up till the phone in the room started ringing, causing the two males to stop and glare at it. L stormed over to the phone and yanked it off the hook, "Yes?" he simply said.

"We did it Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said excitedly.

"What happened?!"

"Misa-Misa was number one in the Eighteen Magazine reader poll! Her disappearing for two months created tons of buzz and actually increased her popularity!" he beamed.

"…… yes I see…" L muttered

"Come on show a little more excitement! This means she'll be starring in directors Nishinaka's next movie!"

L looked at the phone for a moment, as if looking at someone who had grown another head, he then quickly dropped the phone back on the hook. Light slowly made his way over to the raven haired man, not wanting to get fight him anymore, seeing as though the moment was lost. "What was it?"

"Nothing, just Matsuda being an idiot again…"

Light gave a small laugh " Well Matsuda is a little slow."

L nodded his head and stood, "Congratulations Misa-san, you'll be in Nishinaka-sama's next movie." He said plainly.

Misa's face lit up, "Really!? Are you serious! This is great!" she hopped up and down. "I have to call my friend and tell her! She'll be so surprised!" she then whipped out her dark red phone with a little rag doll hanging off of it and started to punch in the number when she stopped, " Oh but our date…." She said looking at the two boys.

"I think it's safe to say that this date is over…" L said rubbing at his face to get rid of the blood he had missed earlier. " Don't you agree Light-kun?"

The teen ran a hand through his hair and gave a small sigh, "Yeah… it seems that way.." he said. " Sorry Misa."

"It's ok! I have to start calling people anyways! We'll just pick this up latter ok?!" she said happily. She then gave Light a quick hug and proceed to calling her friend.

Light was slightly in shock, he didn't expect her to give up so easily, but he didn't have time to get over it because L quickly dragged him out of the room.

Ok…. So I know that Misa sort-of put Light off but I figured that if it was me, I would be more excited about being in a movie. I can see him anytime, but a movie is a once in a lifetime event!

L: like that would happen to you….

Hey it could happen! ….. ok…. Maybe not…. T^T but I can dream right? Anyways Read, Review, and I will give you cookies!

L: real cookies?

No, cyber cookies! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Dude!! _**I HATE FINALS**_!!!! . Stupid collage finals…. I'm so sorry!! I know that you guys have been waiting on pins and needles to see what happens next….

Light: She tried really hard on this chapter, she even skipped out on studying just so she could work on this.

Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm 100% satisfied with it… I don't know it just doesn't seem to flow well…. T^T

L: It could be the fact that you were worrying about the finals you should have been studying and your mom catching you writing this….

Yeah… that could be a reason… * scratches back of head laughs nervously * anyways please excuse any grammar/spelling errors you see… I may be a brilliant writer (Light and L: * cough * NOT *cough *) I suck when it comes to that stuff… so if anyone wants to Beta this story for me please do! (And tell me how to submit it cause I have no idea how… ^_^;;) I'd be forever grateful

Oh and I want to give props to Rose-have-thorns911!! She/He gave me the idea for the title of my story, which is now 'Hidden Desires'!! Yay!! You rock girl/man! (sorry don't want to offend anyone!! O.o;;)

Warnings: Ok kiddies! I know you've been wanting it so here it is! A supper big, larger than life, "Don't read this at the office, around little kids, or anyone else for that matter' LEMON! ^_^

Light: Ha. I get to top in this chapter again. * smile *

L: Patience Light-kun… my turn will come…

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went by slowly, L refusing to work, deciding that he would rather just sit and eat cake. He didn't even bother to look at the screens as the men around him did everything in their power to catch the crazed killer that seemed to have a strange supernatural power. L could feel the stairs of the Task Force members bore into his back as he sulked in his chair like a child, feeling one stare in particular burn his back. "_Light Yagami… I say I want to give up and he punches me with everything he's got…"_ he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, grateful that the teen didn't break it. "_Is he really not Kira?"_ He then glanced at the suspect, seeing Light look back at his computer screen quickly as if he wasn't looking at the ebony man. L frowned "_No… it's still possible he passed the powers of Kira to someone else to make himself look innocent."_ He then folded his arms on his legs and placed his head on the arms and closed his eyes as if he was going to take a nap. "_Then he has wet dreams about me…"_ he sighed, deciding that maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki wake up." Light said as he shook the man awake. When that didn't work he pushed the man out of his chair, satisfied with the undignified squawk that came out of the detective's mouth.

"Wats smatter?!" he muttered/yelled sleepily as he looked around the room in confusion.

"Everyone left, and I want to go to bed. I'm tired from doing _your_ work." Light said, emphasizing the word your, hoping to prove a point.

Now wide-awake, L gave a slight glare at the man above him. "And that matters to me why?" Just because he was wide-awake didn't mean he was at 100% thinking power. Light rolled his eyes and held up his wrist that had the handcuff on it. L's eyes opened a little as realization hit him. "Oh…"

He stood quickly dusting off the back of his pants as a slight blush of embarrassment found its way on his face, he must be loosing his touch if he couldn't remember something so simple. They then made their way to their room, nether man saying anything. Light glanced at L, still feeling anger going though his body as he thought about what he had said earlier that day. It was frustrating when the guy you liked wanted to convict you of a crime you didn't commit. But as he thought about it, maybe beating the crap out of him wasn't the best way of dealing with it. He could have found a better way of handing the situation, besides it didn't help him with trying to show L how much he liked him.

The two men slipped into the bed, backs facing each other, going into an uncomfortable silence. After a few minuets Light shifted slightly, "Ryuzaki? You still awake?"

The bed shifted "Yes." He simply said

Light bit his bottom lip, "I…. I want to apologize…"

"For what?"

"Well… even though I don't agree with your reasons I shouldn't have punched you like that… I'm sorry…"

Silence filled the room, causing Light to bite his bottom lip harder. He opened his mouth to say something when L spoke up, "I guess my behavior is a bit…. Childish…" he said softly. "Though I do understand why you punched me, I also don't understand at the same time."

"I don't understand." Light said, turning so that he was now facing L's back. "How can you understand and not understand at the same time?"

L sighed and also turned so he was facing Light, "I understand that you would punch me because I'm still accusing you of being Kira…." He blinked then took a small breath "But when you punched me it felt like you had something else behind the punch, something that I can't put my finger on."

Light blushed a little "Well maybe there is something…."

"And that would be?" L scooted a little closer, his breath ghosting across the teens face gently, causing Light to blush a little more.

"Well, I kinda care about you, ya know? I don't want to see you so upset just because I'm not Kira. I want you to be able to solve this case."

L blinked, "You care about me?"

Light nodded his head avoiding eye contact. He had done it! He had confessed his feelings, maybe not in a way that hinted that he had romantic feelings for him but still. He was then broken from his train of thought when he felt a hand on his chin. He looked up just in time for L to softly place his lips on his in a gentle kiss, causing the teen to open his eyes in surprise. He pulled back slightly, "Ryuzaki?!"

"Yes Light-kun?" L said softly, blinking at him.

"What are you… why are you… huh?" he stuttered.

"You care about me right?"

"Well yeah…" Light said blushing again

"Well I care about you. And when you care about someone you kiss them right?"

"Yeah well… wait, you care about me?"

"………Yes…." L muttered, reaching out to trace his finger on the clothed chest in front of him.

"Oh…." Light said

"Did you not like it?"

"No you just… caught me by surprise…"

"Ah…"

Silence filled the room again as the two men looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the other while L continued to trace his finger on Light's chest. Soon Light spoke up "Can… we… can we do it again?"

L smiled and leaned in close, kissing him softly on the lips again. Light sighed as he melted into the kiss, never had he ever felt a kiss as hesitant but soft as L's. He figured that this was the first time that L had ever kissed anyone so he deiced to give him a crash cores in the subject. He pressed a little, deepening the kiss as he snaked his hand around the insomniac's waist. L quickly pressed himself against the teen and wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head slightly. They stayed like this for a while till they had to break for air, a small line of spit connecting the two together. L glanced at it and blushed slightly, "That… that was kinda nice…." He stated.

Light hummed, "That was really nice." He corrected, and then leaned in and kissed him again this time with more vigor and passion. L moaned and arched his back slightly, his clothed erection rubbing up against the auburn teens. Light growled and lowered his hand that was around L's waist to his ass, grabbing it and giving it a firm squeeze. L moaned again and rocked his hips harder, wanting to feel more of the friction.

Soon Light flipped himself so he was sitting on top of L, a smirk on his face. He then leant down and started kissing and licking the insomniac's neck, enjoying mewls of pleasure his soon-to-be lover was making beneath him. "Ahh… Light-kun…." L sighed, reaching his hand up to run his hands though the auburn locks in front of him. "Mnnn… Ahhh… Light-kun…"

"Yes… what is it?" Light asked in-between kisses and small bites.

"Mmm… I … I want more…" he gasped out.

Light smirked against the pale skin as his hand reached down into the blue jeans beneath him and fished out the key from the front pocket and quickly unlocked the two from each other, then tossed the cuffs over the bed. He then leaned down and started lifting the white t-shirt slowly, to revile a line of fine black hair on his tight stomach that lead past the man's jeans. Light then leaned down and gave the faint trail a small lick, causing L's breath to hitch.

Not wanting to tease his lover too much he then lifted the shirt higher, reviling more pale skin, and two pink nipples. Quickly moving the shirt over his head, Light then leaned down and started kissing the area in-between the two pink nubs softly. He then started kissing to the left till he had his prize in his mouth, giving it a soft suck. "Ahhh…." L then arched off the bed as a sock of pleasure shot down his back and into his cock. "Oh God…. Light-kun…"

After teasing the first nipple into a nub he then moved on to the next, giving it the same treatment as the first one, rolling it with his tongue, biting it with his teeth, sucking on it softly, the works. He then rose and attacked L's mouth again, tasting the insomniac's sweet mouth for the second time that night. Light reached down and grabbed L's hips, rubbing his clothed erection against the man under him, growling a little. He then broke the kiss again and leaned down to L's ear, "You look so beautiful right now Ryuzaki… so fuckable…" he whispered as he gave another thrust.

L blushed and closed his eyes, "mmm… yes… talk dirty to me Light-kun…."

"God Ryuzaki… I just want to stick my cock in your ass; I want you screaming my name all night long. I want to mark you so that everyone knows that you belong to me… and…." He then slipped his tongue out and gave the ear a long lick. "…I want to fill you with my cum, so that you belong to me on both the inside and out…" Light then smirked as he listened to L's breath hitch at the lewdness of his statement. "Well Ryuzaki… is that dirty enough for you?"

"Oh Light-kun! Yes! Please! Mark me, make me yours!" L yelled. Light grinned and reached down and whipped off the ebony haired man's pants and boxers in one swift pull, ripping the loose fabric to shreds. He then reached down to undo his own clothing when L stopped him, "No… let me…" he then reached up and started undoing the teens shirt slowly, button by button, till his chest was completely exposed. L leaned up and started kissing the chest above him, nipping, licking, and placing small love bites all over.

Light moaned at the feeling of the hot mouth on his skin driving him insane. He then reached down and placed a hand on L's shoulder, stopping him. "Ryuzaki… I want you to get on your hands and knees…" he whispered huskily. L nodded his head and quickly moved on to his directed position. "Good… now I'll prepare you… don't want to hurt you on the first time…." He said, leaning down to give L a small kiss on his hip. "Do you have any kind of lubricant Ryu?"

"There's some… hand lotion in the table beside the bed…." L panted out as he glanced over his shoulder. He watched as Light reached into the first drawer and pulled out said object. He then proceed to spreading the lotion on his fingers slowly, listening to L's panting in front of him. He then reached down and slipped a finger into the pink hole, hearing L give a sharp intake of air. He tried to move away from the retreating digit but Light grabbed his hip and held him firm. "Mmm…. Light-kun… haaa… it feels weird…. I don't think I like it…"

"_Just like in my dream…_" Light thought as he slowly pumped the finger in and out, in and out. "It's ok love… I'll make it better… I promise," he whispered. He then slipped in a second finger, searching for something, something that would make L feel better. The teen found it when he brushed something that felt different.

"Ohh! Ah! Light-kun!" L screamed as back arched upwards, his eyes snapping open wide. "Do it again!" he breathed.

Light complied, stretching the opening, while rubbing L's prostate, making the ebony haired man in front of his moan and scream in pleasure. He finally decided that he was ready so he slipped his fingers out, gaining a moan of disapproval. "I'm going to give you something so much better…" he then squirted the lotion onto his aching cock, hissing at the coolness. After spreading it, he then positioned himself behind L, "Are you ready?" he asked. L nodded his head, closing his eyes as he readied himself. Light then slowly pushed himself in, pushing pass the tight ring of muscles. "Oh…. Ryu…" he moaned loudly. " You're so tight… so hot…"

"Ahhh… Light-kun…" L moaned. Soon Light had picked up a rhythm, moving in and out, changing his angle every few thrusts till… "OH! LIGHT-KUN!" L cried as his prostate was slammed. "Faster! Harder! Oh God don't stop!" Light complied, going harder and faster, causing L to lift off the bed at one point.

Light felt his end coming, so he reached down and grabbed L's cock and started pumping it, "Ryu…. I'm so close… what about…you?" he grunted as he leaned forward and whispered in L's ear.

"Yes… So close…" he panted out as he pressed his head against the headboard in front of him. "Please… I…"

Light then gave the dick in his hand a hard stroke, making L scream as he came all over the tan hand, headboard, sheets, and his chest. Light soon flowed suit, the inner walls clamping on his dick like a wonderful vice. He leaned forward and bit his hip, muffling his scream of ecstasy. The two then collapsed against each other, both trying to get their bearings. After a few moments Light lifted himself up and slowly pulled himself out, a slight pop flowing the action. He then rolled off of L, allowing the insomniac a chance to cuddle next to him. They laid there for a while, silent, both men deep in their own thoughts. Soon L broke the silence, "Light-kun…."

"Yeah?"

"… Ummm… I was wondering…. Do you… do you want to be with me?"

Light looked down at L, confusion on his face, "Huh? What do you mean?"

L squirmed under the gaze, "Well… we've just made love to each other…. And that's kinda a big steep for me… I mean I've never been in a relationship before and well…" he stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I just don't want this to turn into a 'one night stand' I really care about you… and… well… just don't leave me ok?"

Light smiled, "Never… I could never leave you… I…. I love you…" he said softly, bending down to give L a light kiss.

L blushed and ducked his head into Light's chest, "I… I don't know how I feel… I mean I care about you… I just don't know if I…."

"Shhh… It's ok I understand. You're not use to these feelings. I'll wait for you, forever if I have to…" L happily sighed and laid his head onto Lights shoulder, feeling sleep slowly creep on him. Before sleep completely claimed him though Light asked him one more question. "I was a bit surprised that you let me be on top so willingly, I'd figure you'd want to be the seme…"

"Oh don't worry… I will be seme next time. I just got lost in the moment." L smirked. He then yawed loudly, "Goodnight Light-kun."

"Goodnight Ryuzaki…." Then the two fell into peaceful sleep.

Awww….. such a happy ending! Though I don't know… the ending felt week… what do you reviewers think?

L: I'm going to be feeling that in the morning…

Don't worry, you'll get your revenge soon enough…. *insert evil cackle here*

Light: Damn…. I don't like the looks of this….

Anyways read and review! Oh and check out my LeexGaara story, "You are not wearing that!" It's epic! ^_^ v


	5. Chapter 5

* walks in slowly * Hehehe… hey guys… sorry bout the wait… ^^;;;

Light: What the hell took you so long? Do you know how anxiously your readers have been waiting for this?

Yes Light I do. Anyways…. Life has been kicking my butt and making me not wanting to do anything.

L: It's gotten so bad that she hasn't played any games, watched movies, write, or drew anything since the last update.

But you guys don't want to hear about that! So go ahead and read this new chapter!

WARNINGS: Non-beta, fluff, fluff, stupid stubborn L, Death Note strait from the manga, tricky L, sexually frustrated L, ass worship, and down and dirty lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue! No copyright infringement was meant! I just don't have a life!

Morning light streamed through the blinds, softly shinning on the two men who were wrapped around each other, both in peaceful bliss. As the beams went higher they landed on L's face, gently waking him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he reached up to rub at his eye; it was a long time since he had slept so peacefully. He stopped midway when he realized that it was laced with another hand. He looked and saw long tan fingers entwined with his own pale, spidery fingers. He admired the contrast for a while, still not believing that someone could love him, let alone someone as beautiful as Light.

L brought the hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly one by one, loving the silky feeling of the skin under his lips. Soon Light woke, blinking away sleep and glancing down at the raven, a small smile gracing his lips. "Morning…." He said quietly.

"Morning Light-kun…" L said, looking up at his lover. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, making Light hum into the kiss. The parted and L wrapped his arms around Light's neck as Light placed his arms around L's waist.

"Did you sleep well Ryuzaki?" Light asked, lazily tracing a finger along the small of the insomniac's back, hearing him purr under the treatment.

"Surprisingly yes, which is a first for me. Usually I can only sleep for small short bursts of time…." He snuggled in closer into the teen's chest, "Maybe you're the cure for my insomnia…."

"Hmmm…. Maybe…." Light said. They stayed like this for a while, each enjoying the others company in silence. Light then leaned down and kissed L's forehead. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up, the others are probably waiting for us."

L groaned in annoyance, "I don't wanna…." He whined, digging his head deeper into Light's chest as if to hide away from his responsibilities.

Light frowned and gave a playful hit on the head, "You have to! Come on! Get up and take a shower…" he said as he sat up in the bed, causing L to glare at Light before rolling over and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, muttering softly about how Kira was cutting in on his cuddling time. Unfortunately as soon as he stood up he gave a loud yelp and fell down on the floor in pain. Light quickly crawled over to the other end of the bed and looked at L in concern, "Ryuzaki, what's wrong?!"

"I-I don't know…. It hurts…" he whimpered pathetically as he reached behind himself and rubbed his lower back, wincing a little. "….right here…"

The teen slipped behind L, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry… looks like I went a little overboard last night, here let me help you…" he then slipped his arms underneath the injured detective, caring him to the shower.

L blushed slightly, "Thank you…."

Light simply nodded as he carried L to the bathroom, deciding that taking a hot shower would help L's injury.

They walked into the bathroom quietly, L having wrapped his arms around Light's neck and hiding his face in his collarbone, eyes closed as he enjoyed being fussed over. Light then started humming a song as he steeped into the shower. Before he was able to reach for the shower knobs L grabbed his hand, "What's that song you're humming?" He asked, looking at him with big owl-like eyes.

Light smiled and shrugged his shoulders; "It was a song mom would sing to us when we were hurt or sick."

L blinked, "You have a nice voice Light-kun…." He said, smiling a little.

"Thanks." The teen said softly. He then gently placed L down on the shower floor, watching L wince a little. "Sorry…" he said softly as he supported the majority of the detective's weight on himself. L then reached forward and turned on the shower, gasping softly as the cold water hit him. "You ok?" Light asked

L nodded his head, feeling the water heat over his skin. Light then reached forward and grabbed a loofa, squirting some body wash on it. He then slowly started washing L, humming the entire time.

Despite the hot shower he and Light shared, L was still in pain, though it wasn't as bad as it was that morning, so they deiced to go to work anyways. L was still being a baby and refused to help with the investigation, giving an 'I'm-not-helping-and-you-can't-make-me' look as he and Light walked into the room and greeted the other members. (Though karma had his number because when he tried to sit a surge of pain shot up his back.) All through the morning he sat in his chair, looking bored and doing nothing, or so it seamed to the untrained eye. In reality L was constantly checking out the teen that was sitting next to him, secretly admiring the things that normal people didn't normally noticed. For instance he noticed that even though he carried himself as if he was perfection in human form, he had flaws, not big ones, just ones that proved that the teen was human, just like L. One of said flaws that he noticed was that Light's nose was slightly crooked, tilting slightly to the left. He also had a few freckles on his overall flawless skin, dotting right under his eyes and a little on his cheeks. L sighed, faintly blushing, "_I still don't see why he would choose me but… I'm glad he did."_ he happily though.

While L was thinking this Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, walked up beside the detective, reaching for a document that had been placed between the two men. He glanced over at L and blinked. "Ryuzaki, are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed…" he asked worriedly as he looked at the young man.

L flinched slightly, and blushed a bit darker, "_Damn…"_ he thought as he scanned his head for an answer. "I'm fine Yagami-san, I just drank my coffee to quickly and it overheated my body. Nothing to worry about." He quickly said, praying that he didn't notice that the coffee had long since cooled twenty minutes ago.

Soichiro looked at L for a moment, then gave a weak smile. "I see. Please be a little bit more careful in the future, we don't want you to hurt yourself." He then gave a small pat on the raven's shoulder, and picked up the document that he had come for.

L blinked at the retreating man's back, then looked over at Light, confusion written all over his face. Light smiled at L and leaned over towards him, "That's just how he is, he cares about people." He whispered. L blinked again then turned back in his chair, accepting the answer, not really sure what to think about what had happened. (1)

It was about mid-afternoon when everyone else had gone to get lunch, excluding Light, L and Matsusda. At this point in time he had grown tired with spinning and deiced to stare at the wall, completely board out of his mind. It wasn't until Light had called L over that things started to look up.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're not into this but come over here for a sec." Light called as he waved his hand at the sleepy detective, his gaze fixed on the computer screen in front of him.

L rolled his chair over to Light, knowing that he had said that he didn't want to work on the Kira case, but curiosity got the better of him. He looked at the computer screen for a few minutes, taking in the information on the screen. Slowly a small smile graced his lips, "Yagami-kun…." He said breathlessly as he brought a finger to his lips.

Light glanced at L, smiling himself, "How about now? Ready to get to work?"

L leaned in closer, anciently brushing up against Light as he looked at the computer, reading and rereading the information in front of him. "If this is connected to Kira, then punishing criminals may not be the true goal of this Kira…."

"Yeah. It's possible that punishing criminals is camouflage while he kills for monetary reasons." Light then pointed at the screen, bringing L's attention to the information there.

"You once said that if and adult had this power, he would use it for his own benefit or make money. This would fit that…. Thought since Kira and the second Kira existed at the same time, this could be an entirely new Kira from the one who was killing criminals." L placed his hand on the teens shoulder, giving it a small pat. "Very impressive research, Yagami-kun…"

Light blushed slightly at the praise he had received, "Thanks…." He said quietly.

"I helped a lot with this too Ryuzaki." Masuda said as he walked up behind the two men, causing L to flinch slightly, he had forgotten that they were not alone. The dark haired man took his place to the left of Light and stared at the computer with the other men.

Light nodded in agreement at Matsusda and went back to the screen. "It's all thanks to this new system that allows us to accesses police public and media data from all over the world." He then started typing on the keyboard, pulling up the results he had found. "At first I didn't know what to look for but, I started over with the idea that Kira was in Japan and searched based on that. It's a fact that a majority of those killed are in Japan. And when you compare the deaths with media coverage it's clear that Kira gets his information from theses local Japanese sources. Since Kira kills with heart attacks I thought there may be some victims that we haven't been able to pin on him yet." He paused taking a quick breath of air before continuing. "So I searched for all the people who died of heart attacks up to now. Including non-criminals. That would usually be an incredible amount of work but this system made it relatively fast."

Matsuda pointed at himself, "I helped a lot on this Ryuzaki." He said cheerfully. L simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, was this guy just trying to butter him up or something?

His train of thought was interrupted when Light started up again, "I planned to carefully examine every heart attack victim over the last five months but… I quickly noticed three suspicious cases. Tow could be coincidence, but not three." He then quickly pulled up another window showing different people and how they died and when. "Sekimaru corp.'s VP. of development. Roppeil Tamiya AOI. former Yotsuba vice-president, Takeyoshi Moriya. All three were in important positions in he Japanese business would and all died in heart attacks." He then doubled clicked on a side item and pulled up a line graph, showing the stock market of the said companies. "So then I researched Sekimaru, AOI, and Yotsuba. Yotsuba's stock has been rising steadily while Sekimaru and AOI's have plummeted."

"So then you did further research into other deaths involving people in the business world?" L asked quietly.

Light nodded his head, "Yeah and look…. thirteen deaths that were beneficial to Yotsuba in only three months…. From the other company's point of view, only two or three were beneficial."

L placed a hand on Light's shoulder to steady himself as the chair gave an unexpected wobble. "These three months after you were put in confinement and the killings stopped and then resumed… that intrigues me…."

Light nodded his head in agreement, "That's true..." He blinked, bringing a hand up to his chin and scratching it in thought. "What do you think? I have to conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba…."

L nodded his head, "But if that is the case…."

"Yeah…" Light closed his eyes, coming to the same conclusion that L had come to.

"**Kira can kill in ways other than heart attacks!**" the two said in unison, fear flashing across the two men's faces.

Matsuda gaped at the two geniuses, not believing what he heard "He can kill besides heart attacks?! Are you sure about that?!" he said, feeling the panic radiate off the men in front of him.

"That's what the information leads us to believe…." L said as he looked at the screen. Personally he did not like the way things were tuning out.

The rest of the day the team worked intensely, now that they had this newfound information they were determined to catch the crazed killer. (L was finally working too, working extra hard to make up for not helping earlier and the loss of Aizawa.) (2)

It was well past midnight when L had deiced that they were done for the day, the other men having left around ten. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the teen, who was concentrating hard, comparing charts and graphs. L then grabbed the chair and turned Light around, smiling softly. Light blinked when the room stopped spinning and looked at L in confusion. "Huh? Ryuzaki what's wrong?"

L didn't answer, though Light had an idea what the insomniac was thinking from the smile he was giving. L slowly lowered himself onto his lover's lap, then leaned forward and kissed his softly, closing his eyes and sighing. He then reached forward and grabbed the back of Light's head, running his hand through the auburn locks. Light kissed back, a little surprised at the sweetness L was showing. The two then broke apart to get air, though they were not panting and breathless like the were last night.

L then leaned forward and placed his head on Light's chest, listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat. Light placed his hands around L's back, one hand going to his head to pet the inky locks there. "You seem to be very affectionate tonight."

L hummed and started kissing Light's neck, nipping, biting, and sucking. "Hmm… can we take this to the bedroom?" he asked, grinding his ass against the teen's cock.

Light groaned, and slightly tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He then slid his hands to the front of L's chest and lightly pushed him off, smiling sadly "Sorry Ryuzaki, not tonight…"

The thin raven's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he looked down at his lover, "I don't understand, Light-kun doesn't want to have intercourse with me?"

Light blushed slightly, "Err… no it's not that I don't want to have 'intercourse' with you…. It's just that I'm really tired tonight. Gathering all of that data kinda wore me out." He then gently moved L to his feet so he could stand himself.

L took a steep back, pouting slightly, "But Light-kun, I figured that today would be my turn to be the dominant one." He said, crossing his arms.

Light gazed at L, "_He looks like a little kid, pouting away like that…"_ he sighed and walked to him, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist, giving a slight hug and a small kiss to the forehead. "I'll make it up to you latter, ok? I'm just really tired."

L sighed, "I guess I can wait till latter…." He muttered. He then shrugged himself out of the embrace and started walking to their room, causing Light to flinch slightly at the coldness that wafted off the insomniac.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two reached the room in silence, which troubled Light greatly. He didn't think that L would take 'not having sex' so hard. His thoughts were interrupted when he was led to the bathroom; Light raised an eyebrow at this turn of events. "Taking a bath now Ryuzaki? I thought you only did it in the mornings…"

L looked over his shoulder, one foot in the bathroom with the other still in the bedroom, his back striating a bit. "Well I feel like taking a bath now. Is this change going to cause that much of a problem for you?" he asked, bringing his thumb to his mouth and chewing on it slightly.

Light blinked for a moment, then shook his head and smiled, "No it's not going to bother me, I just don't see the point in taking a bath at night when you may sweat during the night and get all smelly again." He said softly, shrugging his shoulders.

L blinked, then turned and continued his way into the bathroom, "Well if you feel like taking a shower in the morning then we will take one then, but right now I would really like to take one."

Light sighed and walked into the bathroom after L, holding his arm out so that he could unlock them. "If that's going to happen then why don't we wait till morning then?" He got no answer, and instead, L unlocked the handcuff and turned his back to Light, stripping slowly.

Light swallowed thickly as pale skin was slowly shown to him, inch by wonderful inch. His hands itched to reach out and rub that porcelain-like skin, to feel it glide under his touch… he quickly shook his head; now was not the time to be thinking of that he yelled at himself as he took off his shirt. Though maybe… "_We don't necessarily need to have sex tonight…we could just cuddle…" _

Light thought. He smiled softly as he remembered how L had clutched to him throughout the night, almost as if he was afraid Light was going to disappear. While the teen was thinking of this he didn't notice that L was slowly approaching him, a faint dusting of blush on his cheeks. It wasn't until he was pushed up against the wall did he realize something was going on. "Mmmph?! Mmmph?!" he mumbled through the kiss, his eyes wide in confusion.

L took the opportunity to slip his tongue in while Light's mouth was slightly opened. He rubbed it all over the warm cavern; tasting everything the teen had eaten that day. He then started rubbing his naked penis against Light's still clothed one, causing Light's eyes to close slowly and a small moan seep through his lips.

Finally breaking for air, L looked up into the chocolate orbs above him and said in a low tone, "Light-kun…"

"Y-yeah..?" The teen panted, his head swimming with lust and passion, making it difficult to think.

L lifted a thin finger and placed it on Light's nose playfully, and whispered, "_It's latter now."_ He then pushed Light down onto the ground and climbed on top of him, a simile of pure delight on his face.

Light held his hands up in distress, a small look of fear going across his face, "Wait, wait, wait!!"

"What?" L said impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I said latter I meant in like a few days or something, not twenty minutes latter! And I thought your lower back was still hurt from last night!"

L smiled and leaned down till his breath was ghosting against the smaller's chest, "What's wrong Light-kun? Does having a naked man on top of you not a turn on?" he then reached down and grabbed his stiff member. "This part of you seems to like it."

"No… I mean… yes… I mean…ahhh… haaa…" Light then reached down and smacked away L's hand. "Would you just answer the question?!"

The raven sighed and sat back on his legs, placing his hands on Light's hips as if they belonged there. "Light-kun when did you hit puberty?"

"WHAT? What kind of question is that?!"

"Would you please just answer it?"

Light turned his head and started blushing, "….. When I was about twelve or thirteen, why?"

"And when you hit puberty did you start masturbating regularly?"

"Ryuzaki!!"

"Just answer the question please."

"Well not right away…. But when I did start I guess I did start doing it regularly…. Why are you asking anyways?"

"Well Light-kun, when I hit puberty I didn't masturbate."

Light's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he heard those words slip past the insomniac's lips. "Ryuzaki that's crazy. Everyone does that."

"Yes that is the norm isn't? Sadly I am not normal, in any sense really." He then brought one hand up and started chewing on his thumbnail, thinking back to his childhood. "The first time I did it I was so scared that I deiced not to do it again."

Light's eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead in confusion, "Wait afraid, afraid of what?"

"Well I noticed that some white stuff was coming out of the tip and I figured that I was doing something wrong so I stopped. I would latter find out that it was just pre-cum but I was still scared to do anything."

"So what did you do if you… you know….?"

"I would just take a cold shower or will it away." He then moved to his next thumb, having accidentally chewed the first one off completely. "I've been doing it this way for about…. Thirteen years now…"

At this Light shot up onto his elbows, almost hitting his head with L's "That's not healthy for you! Keeping yourself like that for so many years! The sexual tension would cause you to…." He stopped then, realizing what was kind of situation he was in.

"That's right Light-kun, I have about thirteen years of sexual tension stored inside of me, and I'm lucky to have you to help me with it." He then started kissing the teen all over again, keeping oxygen from him for at least a good five minutes.

When he deemed that the teen would no longer protest to being soundly fucked he reached down and slid the teen's pants and underwear off, kissing the now exposed hipbone and giving it a soft nip.

L then lifted Light's leg's over his shoulder and was about to shove himself into the dark warmth when Light started screaming, "No, no, no! You are not shoving that thing in my ass without lube!"

L blinked and thought for a second, his order of scented and flavored lube that he had order that day while no one was looking was still three to five days away, and he didn't want to go into the room and grab the lotion and ruin the mood. Then it hit him, though he didn't know if Light would care for it. He looked down at said teen and saw that though the annoyance of almost being breached without lube, he was still extremely turned on. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he raised the teen's legs up higher and started his decent down the teen.

Light looked on with a bit of curiosity on his face, not knowing what the insomniac was thinking, he had been quiet for the whole thing and it was scaring him a little. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing? Aren't you going to get the lube?" he was then silenced when he felt something warm and wet move against his entrance. "Ahh?! What… ahhh! Ryu… what are you doing?!"

"Improvising" he said simply before returning to licking at the small entrance, Light's moans encouraging him. Soon it was loose enough for him to push his tongue in, tasting the teen's unique flavor. Light's moans then got louder and his hands started dragging across the floor, trying to hold onto something. After a few minutes of this, L then introduced his finger into the entrance slowly stretching him out for what was to come.

"Oh, Ryu! Ahh! Please, in me! Now! Ahh!" Light moaned, as he trashed his head back and forth on the floor.

Not needing to be told twice L lowered his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then slowly pushed his cock into Light, immediately feeling the warmth surround him completely. "Ahhh…. Light-kun…. You're so warm…. So tight…." He moaned as he started thrusting slowly.

"Ahh… Ryu you're so big… ahhh…" Light moaned as his eyes rolled up into his head.

L groaned as he felt his body starting to tense up, and a fire washing though him, making his thoughts fly away. His thrusts doubled in speed and he reached down, grabbed Light and pulled him up till he was sitting in his lap.

"Ryu whaaaaaaaa!!" Light then realized that with this new position L could get deeper inside of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck and held on for dear life.

Soon L could feel his end coming, he reached down and started stroking Light, kissing him fervently, "Light, Light, Light…" he whispered quietly, leaning forward and biting the tan neck in front of him.

"Ryuzaki!" Light screamed, unloading himself onto their chests and slumping forward, his end helping L along with his. The two sat there, giving sated kisses to each other. When L had regained enough energy, he pulled slowly out and picked up Light, then carried him into the bedroom, placing him onto the bed. He then climbed in himself and cuddled up to him, clutching onto him. Light laughed and stoked some black locks out of his face, smiling softly.

"So… were exactly did you learn that trick with your tongue, little panda? (3)" he asked softly.

L blushed slightly then hid his face in Light's chest. "readitontheinternet……" he muttered.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that…" Light said, grabbing L's face and lifting it up slightly.

L's face reddened even further, "I said I read it on the Internet…." He said slightly louder.

"When did you have time to do that? We were working all day." Light said, slightly shocked that L had acutely did research for something so…. Interment….

"You forget Light-kun, I wasn't working until about after you found that information. Before that I was doing some research."

"Wow… that's…. I don't have any words to describe this…" Light said as he petted the black locks in front of him.

"Did you not like it?"

"No it was fine. I enjoyed myself a lot." He then leaned down and kissed his nose, "I may let you top the next couple of times if you're going to be this good."

L blushed and smiled, "Ok…."

Light smiled and petted L on the head, "Well lets get some sleep ok?"

"Ok…." L sighed. He then snuggled closer and drifted to sleep with Light right behind him.

Haha! Finished and it's only…. * looks at clock * three in the morning! Yay! I'll upload it tomorrow…. I'm sleepy…

L: you still need to explain your author notes…

Oh right…. Ugh…

(1) This was brought on because I saw the Death Note movie and I thought it was so cute when Mr. Yagami put the blanket on L when they were monitoring Light. Yagami just seems like the kind of dad that would worry about anyone! ^^

(2) I really didn't want to write about Aizawa leaving… yeah I know I'm lazy. XD

(3) I think it's really cute when Light calls L a little panda! XD I'm going to see if I can't have him say it more often!

Well that's all my notes…. Very sleepy now… try not to make you guys wait too long for next part… If you really care to know what's wrong you can PM me.. going to bed now…


	6. Chapter 6

* Dances excitedly * Yay! This is the chapter that led me to write this bit of fiction!

L: * smiles * I like this part…

Light: * gulp * I don't like this part…

L: Why? You get pleasure; I get pleasure, everyone's happy.

I know I am! ^_^

Light: But do I have to wear that?

L and I: Yes!

Warnings: Cross-dressing, Lime, horny L, and annoying Misa. If you do not like boyxboy action then please don't read this seeing as though the lime is between two guys.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Death Note L never would have died and there would have been So many LightxL scenes. (Of course that means that it may be on the IFC channel instead of Adult Swim but whatever….)

"I'm sorry Light-kun, could you repeat the question? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." L said as he stared at Light, his hand poised over a strawberry that was sitting on his parfait. (His fifth one today…)

Light blushed and squirmed in his chair, uncomfortable under the older man's stare. "I-I wanted to know if you… you know…." He looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "… Any fantasies you wanted to act out…" he muttered.

"Of course I do, everyone does. Why do you ask?" Then with the grace that only the great detective L had, he plucked the strawberry off the top and popped it into his mouth in one smooth motion.

"Well…. I was just wondering…. You know…. In case you wanted to act one out or something…" silence filtered between the two, causing Light's blush to darken. "_Damn it! I shouldn't have asked! This is so embarrassing…_" Not being able to stand the silence any longer he looked up, "I'm sorry I did…" he froze "…. Ryuzaki?"

L continued to stare at the teen, but instead of a look of disgust or his usual blank stare, he looked at him with…. A bigger than possible, perverted smile plastered on his face! "You have no idea how long I've wanted to try this little Light-Chan." He then quickly stood from his chair and ran off to their room, dragging a frightened Light behind him.

"Ouch! Ryuzaki slow down! The handcuffs! Where are we going? What's going on?!" Light yelped as he was dragged down the hallway; panic slowly building inside of him.

"We're going to the bedroom; you said you wanted to act out one of my fantasies so that's what we're going to do." He glanced over his shoulder, his smile only creeping out his lover more.

"But Ryuzaki…ow! Damn it slow down!!"

"This is taking to long…." L then stopped dead in his tracks, causing Light to crash into his back. He then turned and in a flash, picked up Light up bridal-style and resumed running.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell?!"

"As I stated before, I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

"Horny bastard…. "Light muttered, crossing his arms in a huff.

L leaned down and kicked the shell of the brown haired teen in his arms, "You are right, I am horny…." He then smiled again, causing Light to roll his eyes.

*Meanwhile, back in the investigation room….*

"Light! Misa-Misa is here for our date!" Misa shouted as she bounced into the room, smiling sweetly. The Task Force members looked up from their various pieces of work and stared at the gothic-lotia girl in front of them. After doing a quick scan of the room and finding that Light was not in the room she tuned to the men and frowned. "Hey, where's Light?"

Light's father, Yagami-san, spoke up, "He and Ryuzaki left just a little while ago…"

Misa's face dropped, "Whaaaa?! Why?!"

Matsuda shrugged his shoulders; "They were at their computers whispering about something, when they rushed off."

"Hmmmm…." She thought as she placed a finger on her lip, "… I guess I'll wait here!" she then sat herself in Light's chair, crossing her arms to show that she was not leaving. The members of the Task Force looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and going back to work.

*Back to Light and L*

L threw the door open to their room, his eyes shinning brightly with lust and excitement, which was scaring his lover in his arms. "So… What exactly are we going to do?" Light asked as L reached down and unlocked their handcuffs. Gently placing Light on the bed, L then ran over to the closet over by the far wall, "Are we going to play 'cops and robbers', 'good cop bad cop'?" Light asked nervously.

"You're only thinking I would be interested in those things because I am a detective, unfortunately that's not the case. I like something a little bit more… common…" he then whipped out… A schoolgirl outfit?!

"What… the… hell… Ryuzaki you can't be serous!! I'm not wearing that!!" Light shouted as he glared at L, shooting daggers at him.

The insomniac's eyes bore into the younger man. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed on it, "If Light-kun ever wants to top again he will do this." He then walked up to Light and kneeled in front of him and gently placed his hands on Light's knees. "Besides…" he looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, Light's one weakness, "…. You said you would…." L started lightly tracing his finger along the inside of the teen's inner thigh.

Light inhaled deeply, suppressing a moan that threatened to slip from his throat. "Mnnnn…. Haa…. Ryuzaki… don't…" He panted.

"Please Light-kun…." He then reached out and started rubbing his lover's dick though his pants, the feeling of cloth rubbing against his crotch felt good. "I promise you'll enjoy it as much as I do…." He then squeezed.

"Ya… haaa.... Ryu…zaki… mmmnn… f-fine! I'll do it!!" He stood up and tried to glare at the ebony haired man, but it was hard to do with him being so turned on at the moment.

L stood up with Light and handed him the outfit, "Thank you." He said simply, with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

Light rolled his eyes and snatched the outfit out of his hands and quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door, not trusting that L would wait long enough for him to put the outfit on. "He may just barge in here and fuck me into the floor like last time…." He thought glumly as he looked over the… outfit….

It was a small white blouse with a red silk bow around the neck, and the skirt was a dark-red plaid and pleated. Finally to finish it off there were a pair of white knee-high socks with little red hearts at the top, and two rubber bands so he could put his hair up in pigtails. He sighed deeply, "Well…. Might as well get this over with…" he muttered darkly, as a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

After slipping on his new clothes and putting his hair up, Light opened the door and peeked out slowly. "Ryuzaki? Are you out there?" Silence answered him, so he opened the door wider, looking around the room, "Ryuzaki? Come on this isn't funny…"

"Such disrespect you show your elders…." L said quietly as he stepped from behind the door, his head bowed so that his bangs hid his face. "…And not only that…. You goof off in class and cause a distraction to the other students, and your grades have been slipping, which is a shame, you're the brightest student in my class…." He then raised his head, smiling broadly. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Light swallowed, searching his mind for some kind of response, "God Ryuzaki… I knew you were a pervert… but still…" He looked into the insomniac's eyes, lowering his lids a bit, "I'm sorry sensei… it's just… I only did that to get your attention…"

"My attention you say?" L raised an eyebrow in amusement, he liked where this was going.

"Yes, you see sensei; I've liked you for a really long time." He reached his hand up and brushed his fingers along L's face, down his cheek, to his jaw in a smooth motion. "This was the only way I could think of to get your attention."

"There are easier ways…." The words Light just said went straight to the raven's cock, making it twitch happily.

"I'm sorry. I promise to do better; I won't interrupt your classes any more…" Light said, bringing his tone down an octave.

"Thank you, but that still leaves your grades…. What are you going to do about them?"

Light tilted his head to the side in mock thought, "Well… There is always…. Extra credit…"

L growled and scooped his pupil up into his arms and kissed him with passion. He brushed his tongue against the younger bottom lip, asking for entrance. Light happily obliged, letting the moist muscle move in his mouth, feeling it run slowly across his teeth, rubbing his gums…. God it felt wonderful! L then started sucking on the teen's tongue, making him moan and tread his hand in the black locks above him, twisting them between his fingers.

Finally the two broke for air, a small line of drool going down from Light's lips. After a few seconds of catching their breath L smiled, "Time for your extra credit," He whispered as he walked over to the bed.

"So what does this extra credit in tale sensei?" Light asked as he started kissing L's neck, nipping and licking it happily.

L then sat Light down on the bed and kneeled in front of him, "I'm going to give you head." He said simply.

Never had L seen anyone turn so red in such a short amount of time, it actually had L a little worried. "R-Ryuzaki!! What?!"

"Is something wrong Light-kun?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"W-w-well… it's just… since 'I'm' the one that needs the extra credit wouldn't 'I' need to do the work?"

"But I want to try it…." L pouted "Besides it will feel good, so why are you complaining?" He then grabbed Light's skirt and lifted it up.

"No L! Stop!" Light cried as he reached down to try and swat away his lover's hands but it was too late.

L's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, not because Light called him by his real name, but because… underneath the skirt Light was wearing a white frilly pair of panties that had a red bow in the middle.

"Light-kun…." He breathed.

"D-don't get any ideas! I didn't do this because I wanted to… I did this for you… to make you happy…" he quickly tuned his head, not wanting to look at his lover.

L blinked, once… twice… then grinned, "Did I ever tell you you're the best lover ever?" he asked. He then leaned down and grabbed the panties with his teeth, slowly pulling down. Light moaned, the feeling of the cloth being pulled over his aching length felt good. Light quickly shifted himself so that they could be quickly removed, then once they were off L tossed them over his shoulder and smiled.

Finally free of his lacy prison, Light's erection stood proudly at attention. L looked at it for a minute, admiring it, and then he slowly leaned in and kissed the tip, causing Light to whimper slightly. Encouraged by this he then started licking it, starting at the base and working his way up to the tip. Light let his head fall back as a moan of pleasure found its way out of his throat. "L…."

Deciding to be nice he finally placed his entire mouth over the length, softly sucking on it. Light gasped loudly his eyes opening and his pupils dilating. "Ahhh… L…." His head fell back in pleasure. L then ran his tongue slowly along the vein on the underside, feeling it pulse. "This isn't so bad… I may have to try this again…" The insomniac thought, slowly taking more of the cock in, rubbing his front teeth over it. Soon he relaxed his muscles as the tip brushed the back of his throat.

"Maah… haa… haaa…. L…. mmm…." Light then reached out and grabbed the dark locks in front of him, tugging at them slightly. "That feels… oh God…." He then gave a slight thrust, surprising the insomniac. L placed his hand on Light's hip with one hand while the other reached out and massaged the younger one's balls.

Slowly gaining confidence, L then started bobbing his head, at first only slightly moving up and down. He then moved so it was all out of his mouth till only the tip was left. He then gave an extra hard suck while simultaneously running his tongue over the tip, digging into the slit. "L… L…. I'm going to cum…" Light panted. The elder male only hummed in response, the vibrations running down the teen's shaft. "L!!" he cried, cumming into his lover's mouth, the orgasm rocking his entire body.

When the amber haired teen was spent, L released the now soft cock from his mouth with an audible pop. Then after whipping away the small amount of cum that had dribbled out of his mouth, he looked up at his lover straight in the eye and said, "Light-kun…. You taste bitter…" he said, frowning slightly.

Light looked down, confusion playing on his face, "W-what are you talking about…?" he panted still reeling from the blowjob he had just received.

"You taste really bitter…. Maybe if you ate more sweets you'd taste better…." L muttered, placing a finger in his mouth and chewed on it slightly.

"L that has got to be the dumbest thing…." He was then interrupted by a knock on the door, causing both men to freeze.

"Liiiiight! Are you in there?" Misa sang on the opposite side of the door.

Said teen paled while L glared daggers at the door, "Stupid woman, interrupting my time with my Light-kun…." He then looked back to Light, "Maybe if we're quiet she'll go away."

He was proved wrong when the clueless blond grabbed the doorknob and turned it, or tried to turn it seeing as though it was locked, "Light are you in there? Matsuda told me you came back here."

"Stupid Matsuda…." L bit out, switching his pointer finger for his thumb to his mouth. He then looked up at Light, "Get rid of her." He simply said.

"What?! L…"

"Light!" She was now pounding on the door. Light sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. Standing up he made his way over to the door, unlocking it and opening it just enough to stick his head out.

"Oh, hi Misa."

"Light! ….Why are you hiding behind the door?" she asked, craning her neck as if to see past him.

'Because I don't want you to see me in this skirt…' he thought glumly. "No reason. What's up? What do you need?" he asked as he shifted uneasily, wishing that she would hurry up and go already.

"I'm here for our date silly! You remember right?"

"Of course," He said smoothly, 'Damn… I forgot all about the date…' he thought bitterly. As he stood there trying to come up with some kind of excuse to keep the blond from finding out his dirty little secret, L snuck up behind him. He then crouched down on the ground, raising his finger and placing it on the teen's upper thigh. 'What the hell?' Light thought, moving his leg, trying to get away from the finger.

L smiled, wanting to take this game father, he then leaned in and started kissing the teens thigh, causing him to whimper slightly.

"Is something wrong Light? You just whimpered…" Misa asked raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was clearing my throat." He quickly replied.

"Oh… well anyways I was thinking about going to see a movie. Of course we'll have to convince Ryuzaki to take off the handcuffs… speaking of where is he? He's usually with you because of, well, you know."

Light bit his lip, suppressing another moan that threatened to force its way past his lips as the insomniacs lips trailed higher then moved back down, giving a small lick every once and a while. "He's right…. Right…. Here… Ryuzaki…" Light growled reaching down and grabbing him by his hair, stopping the raven short. "Hey Ryuzaki, Misa wants to talk to you." He said pulling on his hair.

L winced as he stood up, "Guess I deserve that" he thought glumly as he poked his head out, looking at Misa with a bored look on his face. "Yes Misa-San?"

"Oh hi, Well I was hoping that maybe you'll take the handcuffs off this one time. Pleeeeeese?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her face and batting her long black eyelashes at the insomniacs face.

L blinked, mentally cringing, "I'm sorry Misa-San but I can't do that. I'm still not convinced that Light-kun is no longer Kira."

"But what about our date?!" she whined

"I will accompany you of course."

"But what if we go to a romantic movie and we start kissing, you still going to watch?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! Pervert!" Misa shirked, pointing a black manicured finger at the man and stomping her foot in frustration.

L sighed; this woman was so troublesome…. And stupid. Couldn't she take a hint? Light was HIS, and no one was going to take what was his. He opened his mouth to say something when Light interrupted him, "Calm down Misa, think about it logically. If we were to go out on a date, people would probably stare because of the handcuffs… and you probably wouldn't enjoy yourself as much unless it was just us two."

"Whaaaa? Light are you saying you don't want to go on a date?!" she cried, sticking her lip out in a pout with tears beginning to form.

Light's eye's widened a fraction, he reached a hand out and touched Misa's shoulder in a comforting way, causing L's eyebrow to twitch, "No I do it's just… here why don't we watch a movie here? That way it can be a little bit more private and…. Romantic." He smiled. "What do you say?"

The small gothic girl's face lit up and she smiled, "Oh Light, that sounds perfect!" she said jumping up and clasping her hands together in joy.

Light breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, give me a minute okay? I have to take a quick shower."

"Ok! I'll wait right here!" she exclaimed. She then leaned up and kissed Light on the cheek leaving a bright pink smudge of lipstick. Light smiled at her then quickly closed the door. As soon as the door shut L was all over the teen kissing him like there was no tomorrow..

Light pushed him away, whispering angrily "What the hell L?!"

L grabbed the teen around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. Light blushed when he felt his lover's need press into his thigh. "It's my turn now…" he muttered grinning.

"L… Misa is right there!" he whispered angrily as he pushed his hands against L's chest, trying to get away.

"Let her hear…" he growled into the teens ear. He then reached down and grabbed his uncovered length beneath the skirt, causing Light's eyes to close and a small whimper to escape his mouth. "Maybe then she'll leave us alone…" he then started sliding his hand along it, watching his lover turn to jelly with a slight fascination.

Just when L thought he had won, Light brought his foot down, heel first onto the raven's, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of his prize. Light then gave an extra hard shove, making L fall flat on his butt. L looked up, glaring at Light and opening his mouth to protest when Misa and her knocking interrupted him.

"Light are you okay? I herd a yelp…"

Light looked down at L, sending him a wordless apology then looked at the door. "Yeah I'm fine, Ryuzaki just tripped…"

"Oh." She answered back, relived that her Light was fine.

L glared at Light "Light-kun. I. Want. Your. Ass. NOW." He growled

"Look I'll make it up to you later okay? We'll do whatever you want tonight."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes!"

L then positioned himself in his usual crouch, contemplating the possibilities. He then said with a sigh, "Fine. Tonight."

Light smiled and bent over, kissing the raven on the forehead, "Thank you."

"But Light-kun what am I suppose to do with this?" he asked pointing at little L.

Light scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Well… you could take a cold shower… that may help…"

L smiled, "With you?"

"L…."

"Fine…" he got up, then after giving Light the 'kicked puppy' look as he entered the bathroom.

Light closed his eyes and rubbed them in frustration, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…"

________________________________________________________________________

Light: I hate you…

What?

Light: You put me in a skirt! Why?!

* Point * **BECAUSE YOU KILLED L**!! * Cries *

L: *pats back * It's ok… I'm right here… at least in your mind…

That is true… anyways review please! They will keep my mind off the fact that one of the best anime characters was killed off….

Light: Hey what about me?!

Well… I did like you for a little while till I realized that you're a freaking psychopath!

Light: What! That's not fair! You like that Marik guy and he's as crazy as they come!

Ummm…. Look! A distraction!

Light: Huh? What?

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I was told that Chapter 5 was a bit boring… * glares at Rachael *

Light: Well it did….

Quite you! Anyways I wanted to apologize for the bad chapter, I was wanting to put up a new chapter because I hadn't updated in so long…. T^T I know I'm a bad writer-author-thingy….

L: No you're not, your just really busy and don't have time to write stories like did before.

Light: She never published them though…

Any who!! * glares * I just hope that these two chapters are better than chapter 5 was…. once again I'm so sorry….

Warnings: Horny! L, lemon, bondage, sex toys, Stupid! Misa, and a little Misa bashing. If boyxboy action bothers you then don't bother, this story is only that!

Disclaimer: I own an L plushy, does that count? No? Fine….. I guess I don't own Death Note then…. .

________________________________________________________________________

L picked at his cake, not practically in the mood for it. He wanted something a little more erotic, say… Light covered in ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Yes that would taste good… He glanced over at said desert… err… boy and wanted to scream. Light-kun, **HIS** Light-kun was sitting in his option waaay to close to the blond bimbio AKA: Misa.

The two were sitting on a couch, watching some movie that Misa just _happened_ to have on her person. It was some cheesy romantic flick about a girl finding her true love because of a red thread tied to their pinky. He mentally huffed, knowing that stupid girl was thinking that Light was the man at the end of her string. The hell he was!! He sat brooding about what was and wasn't Misa's when movement caught his eye. He shifted slightly and what he saw made him see red. Misa had 'oh so carefully' (**NOT**! Stupid girl…) placed her hand on Light's upper thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.

L was about to spring from his seat and break her hand when Light reached down and gently moved her hand back to her lap. "Misa, I'm trying to watch the movie," he said softly.

Misa looked up, "What are you talking about Light?" she said innocently, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to look cute.

Light sighed, letting go of the smaller hand and going back to this original state. Then five minutes latter she did it again, squeezing a little harder this time. Light rolled his eyes, realizing that she would not stop till she got what she wanted. Deciding that making out with her would only make matters worse; he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Misa smiled "_Not exactly what I was aiming for, but it's probably because of Ryuzaki."_ She then placed her head on his arm/shoulder, sighing happily.

"_Damn it!_" L growled in his head, giving his cake an extra hard stab. Unfortunately when he stabbed the cake his fork slipped on the plate, and knocked the bigger half to the floor. "_No! Cake! Don't leave me too!_" he thought as he lunged for the piece, forgetting that he was still attached to Light. Light was then pulled down, still hanging on to Misa and dragging her down with a yelp.

"What the hell Ryuzaki?!" Light yelled, clearly pissed but in realty was concerned.

L looked at the two, feeling a bit foolish for forgetting about the handcuffs, again. "The cake…" he said, giving Light a blank stare.

"You mean you're going to half-kill us for a piece of cake?!" Misa yelled, glaring at the raven.

"Misa-san is overreacting. No one can die from falling off the couch, besides it's impossible to 'half-kill someone." He said simply.

The blond glared, her eyes flashing annoyance, "It's an expression! And what if I had hit my head on the coffee table?!" he pointed a black nail at said table in front of the two teens.

"The chances of you dieing from a concussion are very low, about ten percent or lower."

"Guys stop fighting." Light said calmly. "Ryuzaki apologize to Misa, and Misa let's just finish the movie ok?" He wondered why he was always the one that had to keep the two from tearing each other apart.

L looked at Misa, "Misa-san I apologize for 'half-killing you." L said, giving a small smile. He didn't really mean it but he was willing to do anything to get the little Goth girl off his back.

Misa sighed and stood up, dusting off her skirt in annoyance, "I guess I could forgive you…" she stated as Light and L stood. She then looked at the screen, "Oh no! We missed the end!" she said.

Light wasn't paying attention though; he was too busy watching L pick up the piece of cake from the floor, using only the tips of his thumb and pointer finger in his usual way. He then turned to the teen, a small smirk gracing his lips. He then slowly pushed the cake into his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss. Slowly chewing he could feel the eyes of his lover bore into him. Finally swallowing he looked down at his hand and saw that he had some icing on them, **WHITE ICING**…. L opened his eyes just in time to see Light shift a little, knowing that the teen's pants had become too tight. L smiled, then preceded to slowly lick his fingers clean, swishing his tongue over the digit, then slipped the pointer in his mouth, pulling it in and out suggestively.

"…Ight…. Light… Light!" Misa yelled pulling on his sleeve.

"Huh?!" he looked down at the blond with a confused look on his face, "What is it?"

"Can we rewind the movie? I really want to see how it ends…." She asked.

"Unfortunately we need to get back to work." L interrupted. "We can't afford to sit here and play 'boyfriend/girlfriend' with Kira out there killing people."

"Waaa?! Who's playing?! We really are…."

"Misa, he's right. We need to get back to work." Light said firmly.

"Fine…." She pouted, crossing her arms in a huff. Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her, "Will you give me a kiss first?"

Both men mentally sighed, "_She's so damn persistent…" _Deciding that it wouldn't hurt this one time, Light leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Seeing her opportunity, Misa shot her head up and kissed him on the lips. She then quickly pulled back and giggled, "Bye-bye Light-chan!" She said happily, then turned and dashed out of the room, a slight blush on her face.

As soon as the she-devil was gone L turned to Light "Let's get back to work." He simply said, causing Light to raise and eyebrow.

"You're not upset that she kissed me?" he hesitantly asked. L just shrugged his shoulders and started walking, with a confused Light right behind him.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, L only saying anything if absolutely necessary. That wasn't so unusual for L, but what scared the teen was the fact that L hardly ate anything. Usually he would eat five to six different deserts, some kind of fruit (like a banana or melon) and at least three cups of coffee. (With lots of cream and sugar) Today he barley finished one of the éclairs on the cart; throughout the day Light would give side-glances at the raven next to him in worry. "_What's wrong L?_" he thought to himself.

Finally L dismissed the Task Force for the night, making Light relived and terrified at the same time. On the one hand he was alone with a guy that had been probably been fighting off a boner all day and was waiting for the right moment to pounce. He swallowed thickly, thinking back to what L had said earlier… "_Light-kun. I. Want. Your. Ass. __**NOW**_" he shuttered at what could be in store for him and his poor ass, as they walked into the room.

Much to the teen's surprise L didn't attack him, or make any attempts to. He just reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs saying, "Let's take a shower." He then undid the handcuffs and walked into the bathroom, Light flowing in a slight daze. They then took a quick and quiet shower, nether boy saying a word.

After the shower Light slipped on his pajamas and held his wrist out so L could cuff him again. L reached for the teen and then quick as a flash pushed him onto the bed and handcuffed him to the headboard. _"Oh Shit!"_

"Ryuzaki…. What are you doing…?!" Light asked quietly, tugging at the chains, knowing that this was not going to end well.

"Eleven hours…." L muttered, letting his eyes roam over the expanse of his lover. "Eleven hours I've been trying to keep myself in check, trying to keep myself from ravishing you." He licked his lips hungrily, "Well now I have you and I'm not holding back!" he then jumped on top of the teen, kissing him with vigor, biting them harshly. The amber haired teen gasped, allowing the raven to snake his tongue in the warm cavern.

Light closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, he strained against the cuffs, wanting to run his hands though the ebony locks. L then reached down and yanked Light's bottoms and boxers off in one tug, showing that the teen was already stiff. L then broke the kiss, smirking at the dazed look on the younger one's face, "Hmmmm…. Now how am I going to take this off…" he muttered, running his hand over the clothed chest under him. The only response he got was a slight moan as the teen leaned up into the touch. Grinning L reached down and ripped the top open, causing some buttons to go flying.

"Hey!" that cleared Light of his fog…. "You ruined my shirt!"

"That's the least of your problems…" L growled, he then jumped off Light and dove under the bed. Light raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the insomniac popped back up, his arms holding various sex toys.

Light's eyes widened in horror, "Ryuzaki… are those…"

"Sex toys? Yes Light-kun they are."

"But…. But…. How did you get them?!"

"Watari got them for me."

Light felt like his stomach dropped and his erection wilted away. "He knows?! How did he find out?!"

"I would think that the man that is practically my father would know about my sexual preferences." L stated as he placed the various items on the bed. He then looked up and saw the worried look that was still on his lovers face. "Don't worry, he won't tell anyone, he promised me." He then leaded in and kissed the teen gently on the lips, keeping it sweet and not rushing it.

Light sighed into the kiss, relaxing and figuring that Watari knowing wouldn't hurt things. He pulled back slightly, "Just tell me if something like this happens again ok?" L nodded and smiled, making Light smile. He then looked down at the toys spread across the bed, "You're not planning on using all of these are you?" he asked, secretly hoping the answer would be yes.

L looked at the toys then back at the teen, "Yes we are Light-kun." He then reached down and grabbed the teen's half awaken cock and started pumping it. "Though we'll need you at full mast…."

Light moaned and arched off the bed, the feeling of his lover's hands on his shaft always felt good. "Ahhh… Ryu…. Mmm…" he then started thrusting his hips, wanting to feel more of the friction. Just before he could find his relief, he felt something squeeze his base. "Huh... what…" confused he looked down and saw that L had placed a cock ring on him. "Ryuzaki!!" Light yelled.

L placed a thin finger on the teen's lips, "We can't have you going to soon now can we?" he then reached into the pile and grabbed another box and opened it, pulling out some nipple clamps. "Lets try these ok?" he asked as he placed them on the pink nubs, watching in fascination as Light tried to squirm from them. He then went back to the pile and grabbed a bottle of lube and…. A dildo?!

"Now wait a minute, you are not putting that up my ass!" Light cried, trying to protect himself by bringing his legs up.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and L grabbed the retreating legs and pushed them down, forced them open, and sat on top of them to keep them from trying to escape. "Don't be such a baby," he said as he slicked up the dildo. "Besides, you've taken bigger things than this." He then lifted the legs up, exposing the pink hole to his hungry eyes, he then quickly pushed the toy in.

"Ryuzaki don… ahhh!" Light cried as the toy was shoved in. "You could be a little gentler!"

"I'm sorry Light-kun." L said, he then pulled it out slightly then pushed it back in, listening to his lover's moans and gasps. He did this for a while till one thrust caused the teen to arch off the bed, causing L to smirk. He poked the sensitive gland a few more times before leaving it there. Then, while giving Light a smirk, he reached down and pressed the button on the bottom, causing it to vibrate, and dropped Light's legs.

"Ahh! Maah! Oh…. God…!" Light's arch was so great, only his head and feet were left on the bed, and his eyes were wide open with his pupils dilated.

"Is Light-kun enjoying himself?" L asked sitting back a little to watch his lover squirm in pleasure. The only answer he got was a long moan; he guessed it meant 'yes'. L then leaned down and kissed Light, swallowing his moans of pleasure and forcing him down to the bed. As they kissed he reached up and started playing with the teen's nipples, pulling and rolling them between his fingers. Light squirmed under the touch, thrusting his hips up, causing his throbbing member to rub against the raven's pants, smearing them with pre-cum.

Light pulled back, his face red and sweaty, and his breath was coming out in short puffs, "L… I… want… I…"

"Yes Light-kun?" L smirked and lowered his head down to the lightly tanned neck beneath him and started sucking on it.

"Fuck… me… pound me… into the bed… Oh God! Please!" he yelled as tears of pleasure rand down his face. He looked up at the raven, eyes burning bright with lust and passion.

L growled, the combination of his lover's eyes and dirty words had broken through his resolve. He reached down and pulled the dildo out, causing the teen to yelp in surprise. L then grabbed the lube and quickly rubbed it on himself, hissing at the slightly cool feeling it caused. He then grabbed the teen's legs and pushed them up forcing the younger man in half. Then without warning he shoved himself in, filling Light in one thrust and hitting his prostate dead on. Light yelled and shut his eyes, feeling the wonderful sensation run though his body like liquid fire. The panda eyed man proceeded to pound his lover into the bed, not giving Light a chance to get use to the feeling, but he knew from the yells of "Harder! Faster!" he knew he was enjoying himself. L then reached down and grabbed the younger's cock, pumping it in time with the frenzied thrusts.

"Wh-what are…. Ahhh…. you doing…ahhh…. I cant… mmm… cum…. Ahh! Cock ring…ahh!" Light yelled, too far-gone to say full sentences.

L ignored him, speeding up his strokes and thrusts as he felt his end coming. He then slid his hand down and took off the ring, and with a final thrust to the younger's prostate, Light came, ribbons of cum splashing against his chest and stomach as he yelled his lover's name to the heavens. L soon followed suit, shooting his seed deep inside as the muscles clamped down on his cock. He then fell on top of the teen, slightly squishing him, but neither one caring. Slowly but surely they came down from their high, their breath and hearts going to a normal rate. Finally L reached up and released the safety on the handcuffs and lowered Light's hands. He then slowly pulled himself out of the sated teen, a small pop going with the action. He then lay down next to Light and started kissing him lazily.

"Mmmmm… maybe… I should make you wait… more often." Light said in between kisses. "That was amazing."

"So Light-kun enjoyed himself?" L hesitantly asked. He didn't mean to go overboard, it was just that he got so caught up in the moment. He was also worried because up to this point they never had done anything really kinky before. It was usually touch, kiss, and fuck away.

Light smiled and ran his fingers through the ebony locks above him, "Yeah… I enjoyed it…" he said.

L sighed in relief and laid his head on the Light's chest, enjoying the feel of his hand running in his hair. After a few minutes of this L sat up, his infamous grin on his face, "Well if you liked that, then you're going to _**LOVE**_ round two!"

Light paled, "R-round two?! What do you mean round two?!"

"I still have a bag full of toys I still want to use."

"No way! How am I suppose to work tomorrow?!"

"Light-kun was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that I gave everyone the next few days off?"

Light thought back for a minute, bringing up a faint memory of something being said, "Oh yeah…"

"Don't worry, we wont use handcuffs this time…"

"That's good."

"We'll be using Japanese silk ropes instead!"

"What?! No! I refuse! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"You're mouth may say no but your body says yes. Look, you're already half hard and I haven't even touched you."

"I take it back! I'm never withholding sex from you again!"

________________________________________________________________________

hehehehe…. *nosebleed*

Light: Perv…

No I'm not! I don't see why you're so upset! You just got to have hot sex with L! You should be thanking me!

Light: Oh thank you 'Dark for telling the world about L and mine's sexual activities!

No prob bob! ^_^

L: You know she'll never see the errors of her ways… you might as well give up…

But don't give up on my story! Review and tell me what you think! Writing sex scenes are really hard…. O.o;;;

L: Then why don't you stop?

Because it's my fix! *scratches neck* anyways review! ^_^


End file.
